Date my Dad
by KimAlexandra
Summary: CoArbeit mit Narwain01 Aragorn ist nun König, doch er hat noch längst nicht alles unter Kontrolle. Also kommt er auf eine geniale Idee, er will heiraten...
1. Prolog – How to get a Ehefrau?

**Disclaimer:** Wir besitzen weder Anteile an MTV noch an diversen Büchern eines gewissen J.R.R. Tolkiens. Nur mal so für euch zur Info.

**A/N:** Das hier ist eine Co-Arbeit von Narwain-01 („Herr der Ringe – Die Zwei Türme und andere baufällige Gebäude") und mir. Wie jeder Autor würden wir uns natürlich über Feedback freuen und hoffen, dass euch das hier mehr oder weniger zusagt. :-)

**Warnung:** Wie immer unrealistisch!

**

* * *

**

Prolog – How to get a Ehefrau?

Unruhig lief Aragorn im Thronsaal umher. Seit vier Wochen war er nun König von Gondor, doch hatte er sich diesen Job etwas anders vorgestellt. Wäre er doch bloß nie dieser Ringgemeinschaft beigetreten, denn damit hatte ja alles angefangen. Als er noch ein einfacher Waldläufer war, war alles viel einfacher gewesen als jetzt der König von einem so großen Reich zu sein. Doch das tat nun auch nichts mehr zur Sache. Der Ring war zwar vernichtet, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Gondor durch den Krieg wirtschaftlich ruiniert war. Und an wem blieb das Ganze nun hängen! Genau, an ihm! Ständig musste er sich die Beschwerden, Wünsche und das ewige Gejammer seiner Untertanen anhören! Aber das war ja noch nicht alles. Seit die Bediensteten vor einer Woche in Streik getreten waren, musste er sich auch noch alleine um den Haushalt kümmern. Wie hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass sie ihm seine Meinung so übel nehmen würden? Er hatte doch Recht gehabt, als er seinem Statthalter gesagt hatte, sie wären viel zu faul, um alles schneller zu erledigen.

„Was soll ich denn noch alles machen! Ich bin doch keine Hausfrau!", murmelte er ärgerlich vor sich hin, als ihm die rettende Idee kam. „FARAMIR!"

Wenig später trat der gehetzte Statthalter, der von einer seiner Wachen benachrichtigt worden war, in den Thronsaal. Glücklicherweise waren diese dem Streik nicht beigetreten. „Ihr habt gerufen, mein König?"

„Genau! Und ich habe eine Idee wie wir endlich Ordnung in diesen Saustall hier bringen."

Skeptisch sah ihn Faramir an. „Und an was hattet Ihr da gedacht?"

„Ganz einfach! Ich heirate!"

Doch Aragorns Statthalter wusste nicht, ob er jetzt lachen oder weinen sollten. Heiraten! Das konnte ja was werden! Aber eine Frage brannte ihm doch noch auf der Seele. „Und wie wollt Ihr das anstellen, Hoheit? Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber woher nehmen wir in so kurzer Zeit eine willige und vor allem standesgemäße Frau, die einwilligt Euch zu heiraten? Die meisten Damen im passenden Alter sind bereits verheiratet oder verlobt. Und ohne Euch kritisieren zu wollen, wie löst eine Ehefrau die Probleme Gondors?"

Achselzuckend sah Aragorn ihn an. Denn das war der schwache Punkt in seinem Plan. Wie kam er an eine Ehefrau, die auch noch in der Lage war, ein ganzes Königreich ordentlich zu verwalten? Doch er beschloss, dass er schon genug mit seinem Königreich zu tun hatte und deshalb Faramir diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollte. Die Frage, wie seine Zukünftige ihm genau helfen sollte, ignorierte er erst einmal. „Gute Frage. Aber wofür habe ich Euch? Fällt Euch denn nicht ein, wie ich schnell eine Verlobte finden könnte!"

Darauf traf ihn der ungläubige Blick Faramirs. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? IHM sollte jetzt eine passende Idee einfallen? Warum hatte er damals eigentlich den Job als Statthalter angenommen? Gut, er war damals mit Schmerz- und Betäubungsmitteln vollgepumpt gewesen, doch das war keine Entschuldigung. Obwohl er wütend war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken und lief nun ebenfalls mit Aragorn unruhig Kreise in den marmornen Boden.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Hoheit, habe ich auch keine Ahnung. Ich kenne keine unverheirateten Prinzessinnen in Mittelerde. Aber vielleicht..." Plötzlich blieb er stehen und blickte seinen König freudestrahlend an, der beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. „Ich weiß es! Wir schalten eine Kontaktanzeige im ‚Mittelerde-Kurier'!"

„Eine Kontaktanzeige?", meinte Aragorn nüchtern und das Missfallen war ihm praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vielleicht war die Idee, Faramir diese Angelegenheit zu übertragen, doch kein so guter Plan gewesen.

„Ja, ja, aber keine normale Kontaktanzeige", sprudelte es Faramir nur so heraus, „Das Königshaus Gondor veranstaltet eine Dating-Show, bei der wir dann die geeignetsten drei Bewerberinnen einladen. Oder wartet!" Aufgeregt blieb der Statthalter plötzlich stehen. „Ihr werdet Euch gleich mit ihnen verabreden. Doch nicht mit den Damen persönlich, sondern mit ihren Vätern, damit Ihr durch sie herausfinden könnt, ob die jeweilige Prinzessin für Euch geeignet ist. Denn wir wissen ja alle: Nur die inneren Werte zählen! Und ein schönes Äußeres würde Eure Entscheidung nur unnötig beeinflussen. Außerdem würden wir so die gondorische Tradition wahren, dass sich das Brautpaar nicht vor der Hochzeitszeremonie sehen darf! Sie ist zwar schon etwas veraltet und es hält sich eigentlich keiner mehr daran, doch es würde das Volk erfreuen, zu sehen, dass sich der König an langwährende Traditionen erinnert."

Während Faramir ihm enthusiastisch von seinem Plan erzählte, klappte Aragorn förmlich die Kinnlade runter. Aragorn wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, doch Faramir ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen und schrieb sogleich einige Notizen auf einen kleinen Block, den er immer mit sich herumtrug.

„Nein, mein König, sagt nichts! Ich weiß, dass Ihr davon begeistert seid. Ich werde sogleich das Nötige veranlassen. Noch vor Ende des Monats wird in Minas Tirith eine Hochzeit stattfinden können!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sich Denethors Sohn umgedreht und war verschwunden, um die geplante Kontaktanzeige aufzugeben. Aragorn dagegen setzte sich resigniert auf seinen Thron und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Memo an mich: Dringend Anzeige schalten. Verzweifelter König von Gondor sucht demotivierten Statthalter für gemeinsames Resignieren."

**Ende Prolog**

* * *

So, und jetzt würden wir noch gerne wissen wie es euch gefallen hat, Lob oder Kritik, her damit! 


	2. Date 1 – Bewusstseinserweiternde Drogen

**Disclaimer:** Noch immer gehören Tolkiens Figuren ihm selbst und MTV leider immer noch die Rechte für "Date my Mum".

**A/N:** Wie bereits im Prolog erwähnt, ist dies hier immer noch eine Co-Arbeit und über Reviews sowie ernstgemeinte Kritik würden wir uns wahnsinnig freuen.

Vielen Dank an Silithiel für das Kommi zum Prolog! Und nun, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel.

**

* * *

**

**Date 1 – Bewusstseinserweiternde Drogen**

Es war ein sonniger Tag im schönen Bruchtal und Elrond hatte sich nach dem Frühstück mit dem „Mittelerde-Kurier" zurückgezogen, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Denn Arwen war momentan in einem schwierigen Alter und da sollte man ihr besser aus dem Weg gehen. Gelassen schlug er die Zeitung auf und überflog kurz den Wirtschaftsteil; als Manager von Imladris sollte man schließlich um den aktuellen Zustand der Nachbarn Bescheid wissen, auch wenn es nicht gerade das spannendste Thema war. Gerade hatte er den kurzen Artikel über Thranduils derzeitige Geschäfte gelesen, als sein Blick auf etwas anderes fiel:

_„Gutaussehender Single-König aus Gondor sucht attraktive und heiratswillige Schönheiten für Teilnahme an Dating-Show „Date my Dad". Als Preis winkt eine Traumhochzeit und die Krone von Gondor. Bitte nur ernstgemeinte Zuschriften. Bewerbungen bitte hier einreichen: Faramir, Statthalter von Minas Tirith, Postfach 1853, Minas Tirith, Gondor."_

Wenn er das richtig verstand, dann war Aragorn auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Frau. Nach einer Königin. Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Elronds Gesicht, denn hier witterte er seine Chance, Arwen endgültig loszuwerden. Umgehend legte er die Zeitung nieder, raffte seine Gewänder und machte sich auf, um seine Tochter zu suchen.

* * *

Gerade blätterte Arwen in ihrer neuen Modezeitschrift, als ihr Vater voller Elan ihre Tür aufriss und auf sie zu kam. Ohne aufzusehen, las sie weiter den gerade entdeckten Artikel über die schönsten Shoppingmeilen in Mittelerde, doch dabei entging ihr nicht der abwartende Blick ihres Vaters. 

„Sag endlich was du von mir willst und dann verschwinde wieder!"

‚_Großartig!'_, dachte Elrond, _‚Sie ist ja mal wieder glänzender Laune!'_ Obwohl er wusste, dass man sich mit Arwen in so einer Stimmung besser nicht anlegte, versuchte er sein Glück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wobei er jedoch darauf achtete, nicht in ihre Reichweite zu kommen. Auch wenn Kissen weich waren, richteten sie bei der Frisur immer enormen Schaden an.

„Schatz, ich habe da eine ganz tolle Nachricht für dich!" Dass er dabei von einem vernichtenden Blick seitens Arwen getroffen wurde, störte ihn aber nicht im geringsten. „Soeben habe ich erfahren, dass sie in Minas Tirith eine Königin suchen. Jemand mit Verstand, außerordentlicher Schönheit und so weiter und sofort. Na, wär das nicht was für dich?"

Gelangweilt sah die Dunkelhaarige ihren Vater an. „Minas Tirith? Regiert da nicht dieser Aragorn? Ich habe gehört, dass er wirklich nicht der interessanteste Gesprächspartner sein soll und legt dieser Kerl überhaupt Wert auf Körperpflege? Außerdem hat Ninglor mir erzählt, dass Aragorn, als er hier war, nichts außer Kämpfen und durch die Gegend laufen gemacht hat und du willst mich mit ihm verkuppeln?"

Jetzt steckte Elrond in der Klemme. Arwen hatte Aragorn noch nie wirklich gemocht. Wie konnte er ihr also jetzt schmackhaft machen, seine Königin zu werden!

„Na ja, schon, aber er hat sich seit seiner Krönung wirklich... verändert." _‚Zumindest badet er jetzt einmal pro Monat und sein Kleidungsstil hat sich dank seines Statthalters auch schon sehr verbessert.' _Doch seine Tochter nahm noch immer nicht wirklich Notiz von ihm. Verdammt! Wenn er Arwen davon überzeugen wollte, in seinen Plan einzuwilligen, musste ihm möglichst bald ein triftiger Grund einfallen. Genau in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf Arwens Zeitschrift, um genau zu sein, auf einen durchaus interessanten Artikel. Geschwind nahm Elrond ihr das Magazin aus der Hand, wodurch er wieder mit einem giftigen Blick quittiert wurde, und stellte sich in einer möglichst interessierten Haltung mitten in den Raum.

„Oho, hast du das schon gelesen, Arwen? Die schönste Shoppingmeile von ganz Mittelerde befindet sich doch tatsächlich in Minas Tirith. Was für ein Zufall! ... Denk doch nur mal an die Möglichkeiten, Arwen. Ich weiß, Aragorn ist nicht gerade ein Traumtyp, aber Geld regiert die Welt und einer so bezaubernden Königin wie dir liegt dort unten die Welt zu Füßen. ... Ganz davon abgesehen, besitzt Aragorn eine goldene Kreditkarte von MittelerdeExpress und für die Königin werden sicher immer die Geschäfte geschlossen, damit sie ganz in Ruhe einkaufen gehen kann." Mit einem zuckersüßen und aufmunternden Lächeln sah er seine Tochter an und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

„Goldene MittelerdeExpress Kreditkarte! ... Warum sagst du das nicht gleich! Also, was muss ich dafür tun?"

Hatte Elrond da gerade richtig gehört! Arwen willigte ein! Freiwillig! Er wusste, dass heute sein Glückstag war! Stürmisch umarmte er daher seine Tochter, lief eiligst aus ihrem Zimmer und rief ihr noch ein glückliches „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um alles" zu.

* * *

Glorfindel dagegen war gerade dabei das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Schon viel zu lange lagen sämtliche wichtigen Unterlagen ungeordnet herum und mittlerweile war es ihm sogar schon gelungen den größten Teil in Stapeln schön säuberlich auf dem Boden zu lagern, als mit einem Ruck die Tür aufging und Elrond mit einer für ihn unüblichen Geschwindigkeit hereinstürmte. Der Wind, den er dabei verursachte, zerstörte dabei Glorfindels soeben neu geschaffene Ordnung, doch Elrond nahm davon nur wenig Notiz. 

„Stör ich? ... Sag mal, wie sieht's denn bei dir schon wieder aus! Hast du dich hier mit einem Balrog geprügelt? ... Egal! Glorfindel, ich weiß endlich, wie ich Arwen möglichst weit von hier wegschaffe!"

Aber sein langjähriger blonder Freund schien dafür im Moment eher kein Interesse zu zeigen. „Ach wirklich? Vielleicht mit einem One-Way-Ticket nach Valinor?" Wütend ließ er sich auf seinen alten Ledersessel fallen. So euphorisch wie Elrond gerade war, würde das hier wohl noch etwas länger dauern. Und aufräumen konnte er auch noch nächstes Jahrhundert. „Sag schon! Auf was für eine glorreiche Idee bist du jetzt schon wieder gekommen?" Der Balrogtöter kannte bereits einige fehlgeschlagenen Versuche des Herren von Imladris, was ihn maßgeblich daran zweifeln ließ, ob Elrond es diesmal schaffen würde, seinen Plan zu verwirklichen. Und dann konnten sie sich wieder mit einer äußerst schlecht gelaunten Elbin herumschlagen, die es nicht mochte, wenn man über ihr Leben zu entscheiden versuchte.

„Hör zu", begann sein Gegenüber aufgeregt zu erzählen, „Gerade eben habe ich einen höchstinteressanten Artikel im ‚Mittelerde Kurier' entdeckt, aber lies selbst." Damit hielt er Glorfindel die besagte Zeitung unter die Nase.

„_Gutaussehender Single-König aus Gondor sucht attraktive und heiratswillige Schönheiten für Teilnahme an Dating-Show ‚Date my Dad'." _Glorfindel verzichtete darauf, den Rest der Anzeige zu lesen, das was hier stand, reichte ihm vollkommen. Sein Freund wollte an einer Dating-Show teilnehmen? Er hatte ja geahnt, dass es Elrond mit Arwen zeitweise zu viel wurde, aber dass es gleich so schlimm war?

„Elrond, hast du das denn überhaupt schon ganz gelesen?", beschloss er daher seinen Freund darauf anzusprechen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte dieser aber gelassen, „Ich treffe mich mit Aragorn, erzähle ihm, dass Arwen die einzig richtige Ehefrau für ihn ist, und wenn er dann immer noch nicht einwilligt, sie zu heiraten, weise ich ihn darauf hin, dass ich sein Ziehvater bin und er das zu machen hat, was ich ihm sage. Das wird im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Plänen auch funktionieren, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Fassungslos starrte Glorfindel seinen Freund an. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in deiner Euphorie unterbrechen muss, aber was willst du Aragorn denn erzählen? Wenn er ihr einmal begegnet ist, wird er den Teufel tun und dieses, entschuldige, Biest heiraten. Und hast du Arwen schon von ihrem Glück erzählt?"

„Natürlich habe ich das!", gab Elrond zur Antwort und versank in seinen Tagträumen über eine Arwen-freie-Zeit.

„Und hast du dir schon überlegt ob Aragorn überhaupt zustimmen wird? Er hat sicher schon eine Menge über deine Tochter gehört, als er noch in Bruchtal gewohnt hat, und das war sicher nicht das Beste. Dein einziger Vorteil ist, dass er sie noch nie getroffen hat, da sie ja damals noch in Lorien war, wo sie, meiner Meinung nach, noch viel länger hätte bleiben können." Glorfindel versuchte seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu kriegen, doch das Glitzern in Elronds Augen sagte ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war.

„Ach, das werde ich schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Mach dir da keine Sorgen, bald sind wir sie los!"

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, aber wenn du meinst, können wir es ja ausprobieren. Es kann ja nur schief gehen..." Resigniert goss sich der blonde Elb ein Glas Wein ein und reichte auch dem Herrn Bruchtal eines. Nun konnten sie also mit der Planung für das Date beginnen.

* * *

Aufgeregt stürmte der Heermeister Gondors bereits am frühen Morgen in den Thronsaal, um ihm begeistert die neusten Nachrichten bezüglich ihrer geplanten Dating-Show mitzuteilen. 

„Guten Morgen, Hoheit! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Euch."

Gelangweilt sah ihn Aragorn an und spielte währenddessen mit seiner Krone, die auf einem samtigen Kissen neben ihm lag. „Hat das Küchenpersonal seinen Dienst wieder aufgenommen?"

„Nein, Herr, viel besser. Die erste Bewerbung einer potentiellen zukünftigen Königin Gondors ist eingetroffen und ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich begeistert. Also macht euch fertig, wir beginnen unsere Reise nach Bruchtal in zwei Stunden." Damit verließ Faramir immer noch freudestrahlend Aragorn, der sich mittlerweile schockiert in seinem Thron aufgerichtet hatte. Eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und er bereute, dass er die Suche nach einem neuen Satthalter immer wieder herausgezögert hatte.

„Elrond wird sich doch nicht etwa...!"

* * *

„Hallo Aragorn! Na, wie geht's wie steht's! Alles senkrecht?", wurde der ehemalige Waldläufer freudig vom Herrn von Bruchtal begrüßt, bevor er ihn sogleich ins Haus zog und damit in Gewahrsam nahm. Faramir dagegen war noch nicht mal von seinem Pferd abgestiegen, doch Glorfindel nahm sich seiner, wie besprochen, sofort an. Er hatte sich kaum dem blonden Elben zugewendet, da wurde er auch schon von einem Redeschwall überfallen. 

„Ah, Ihr müsst Faramir sein, der Heermeister von Gondor, nicht wahr! Schön, Euch endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Was haltet Ihr von einem kleinen Spaziergang durch Imladris!" Doch wartete der Balrogtöter gar nicht erst ab, bis sein Gast ihm eine Antwort gegeben hatte, sondern zog ihn gleich mit sich. Denn Elrond und er mussten unbedingt verhindern, dass Aragorns Statthalter nicht zufällig Arwen begegnete. Ansonsten wäre die wochenlange Planung völlig umsonst gewesen und den bevorstehenden Urlaub könnten sie streichen. Dabei war Anfalas zu dieser Jahreszeit doch so schön und die Gesellschaft dort unten erst...

Während also der blonde Berater Elronds Faramir durch Bruchtal führte, war selbiger gerade mit Aragorn an seinem Weinkeller angekommen. Er wollte von nun an nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen, schob seinen Schützling in das mit Kerzen beleuchtete Zimmer und verschloss anschließend die Tür. Der Herr Bruchtals bezweifelte zwar, dass der König Gondors ihm in angetrunkenen Zustand noch entkommen konnte, aber sicher war sicher! „So, Aragorn. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Aber setz dich doch."

Elrond freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen! Hatte Aragorn gerade richtig gehört! Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die letzten Worte, die sein Ziehvater an ihn richtete: „Mach's gut und komm bloß nie wieder, hörst du! Ich habe dich jetzt lange genug ertragen müssen!" Dennoch setzte er sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl und Elrond tat es ihm gleich. So saßen sich nun beide schweigend gegenüber, bis der König Gondors schließlich all seinen Mut aufbrachte und den ersten Schritt tat.

„Also gut. Warum denkt Ihr, dass Eure Tochter als zukünftige Königin für mich geeignet wäre?"

Zufrieden lächelte ihn Elrond an. Auf diese Frage hatte er gewartet. „Weißt du, dafür gibt es sehr viele Gründe, aber lass uns doch erst auf unser Wiedersehen anstoßen." Damit holte er zwei Kelche und einen nach Elbenmanier verzierte Glaskaraffe. Schnell goss er jedem von beiden Wein ein und hielt anschließend seines Aragorn erhoben entgegen. „Auf unser Wiedersehen!"

* * *

Zwei Stunden und vier Weinflaschen später waren beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber Elrond hatte immer noch nicht Aragorns Frage beantwortet. „Was ist jetzt mit ihr? Warum soll ich sie nehmen?", lallte er daher mehr oder weniger verständlich. 

„Das kann ich dir sagen, mein Freund!", lächelte ihn Elrond an und schenkte bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich noch mal nach, „Erstens wird's mit ihr niiiieee langweilig, und ich weiß das, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Immerhin kenne ich sie schon ne ganze Weile, weist du. Schon als sie sooooo klein war, da kannte ich sie!" Der Herr Bruchtals presste zur Verdeutlichung zwei Finger aneinander und kniff dabei die Augen leicht zusammen. „Zweitens ist Arwen unglaublich spontan und somit ist immer für Abwechslung gesorgt. Hier in Bruchtal gleicht kein Tag dem anderen, vor allem nicht wenn man in Arwens nähe ist. Man weis nie was einen erwartet! Vor allem nicht wenn sie schlecht gelaunt ist." Den letzten Satz hatte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart gemurmelt und Aragorn hatte schon zuviel getrunken um es noch mitzubekommen. „Aber vor allem weiß sie wie man sich am Hof zu benehmen hat, denn schließlich ist sie meine Tochter! Man könnte sagen, dass ihr zweiter Name Vorbild ist... Nein, das war ja Undomiel, ist ja auch egal!" Zwar bot er für gutes Benehmen gerade kein gutes Beispiel, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, indem er seinen Kelch auf den Tisch knallte, wobei einige Schlucke Wein auf das dunkle Holz schwappten.

„Kann sie denn auch ein ganzes Königreich regieren?", wollte Aragorn darauf wissen. „Ja, natürlich! Schließlich ergreift sie unglaublich gern die Initiative, aber wenn du Pech hast, nimmt sie dir irgendwann das Zepter aus der Hand. Aber du wirst ja sowieso recht schnell alt und senil, dann passt das ja hervorragend." Elrond legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der er seinen Gegenüber zu sich heranwinkte. „Unter uns: Ich mach dir ein Angebot. Also, hör zu. Du kennst doch dieses kaputte Schwert, das seit Jahren bei mir im Hausgang vor sich hin rostet, oder! Das mal irgendeinem deiner ruhmeichen Vorfahren gehört hat. Wolltest du das nicht schon immer haben?" Zustimmend nickte Aragorn. „Was, wenn ich es wieder neu schmieden lasse und es dir schenke, falls du Arwen zur Frau nimmst. Dann kann ich sicher sein, dass du eine ordentliche Waffe zu ihrer Verteidigung hast." Daraufhin begannen Aragorns Augen zu leuchten und Elrond wusste, dass er schon so gut wie gewonnen hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag hatte die Reisegruppe aus Gondor bereits wieder beschlossen abzureisen. Der König und Elrond waren wieder nüchtern, Glorfindel war wieder dabei, seine Unterlagen zu ordnen und Faramir saß abgekämpft und völlig erschöpft auf seinem Pferd. Wenn er während dieser Veranstaltung eins gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass er nie wieder nach Bruchtal zurückkehren würde. Warum auch? Schließlich kannte er, dank Glorfindel, nun wirklich jedes Gebüsch in- und auswendig. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Elben sogar jedem Baum und Strauch und was sonst so wuchs einen Namen gaben? Und dass es unhöflich wäre, nicht jeden einzeln zu begrüßen? Was man nicht alles für das Wohl des Königreichs ertragen musste. 

Aragorn wollte gerade sein Pferd besteigen, als Elrond ihn zurück hielt, um ihm noch ein paar geflüsterte Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben.

„Eins noch: Du weißt schon, dass ich dich jahrelang hier durchgefüttert habe, also wage es nicht, irgendjemand anderes als Arwen als deine zukünftige Braut in Betracht zu ziehen. Das könnte unangenehme Folgen für dich haben, Freundchen. Also du weist, was du zu tun hast, oder?"

Damit ließ er ihn los, lächelte Faramir und Aragorn noch mal kurz an und verschwand dann mit den Worten „Eine gute Reise und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, Aragorn!"

**Ende Date 1**


	3. Date 2 Eowyn, Schildmaid von Rohan

**Disclaimer: **Wir haben keine Rechte an der MTV-Show 'Date my Dad' oder an Tolkiens Werken.

So, hier nun das zweite Kapitel. Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen wird, und das wir dieses Mal ein paar Kommis bekommen. Das motiviert nämlich immer zu weiterschreiben! Ach ja, das hier ist eine Co-Arbeit von Narwain-01 und mir, das will ich nicht vergessen zu erwähnen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2 – Eowyn, Schildmaid von Rohan**

Gelangweilt saß Theoden in Meduseld auf seinem Thron. Hatten die Leute nichts anderes zu tun als ihn ständig mit ihren Problemen voll zu labern? Langweilig, langweilig und vor allem langweilig! Hmm, Eomer sah auch nicht gerade wach aus. He, he, he, aber er kann sich nicht hinsetzen, nur der König hat einen Thron... Aber immerhin hat er einen Speer, sonst wäre er sicher schon längst umgefallen. Okay, worum geht es gerade? Ach verdammt, vielleicht sollte man doch ab und zu mal zuhören, aber das ist immer alles so monoton! Was kann man denn nur dagegen machen? Abwesend zerbröselte Theoden einen Laib Brot. Immer noch nichts... Aber vielleicht... Ja, das könnte man machen. Grinsend nahm der König einige Brösel und warf sie vorsichtig in Richtung Eomer, es sollte ja immerhin niemand mitbekommen. Ja, so war die ganze Angelegenheit hier schon viel lustiger!

Warum starrten ihn auf einmal alle an? Oh, oh, hatte ihn jemand gesehen? Verdammt, da hätte er doch vorsichtiger sein sollen! Würdevoll ließ Theoden den Laib Brot in den Falten seines Mantels verschwinden und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Könntet Ihr das noch einmal wiederholen?", fragte der König und versuchte sich keine Gefühle anzumerken lassen.

„Unsere finanzielle Situation, Majestät, wie gedenkt Ihr sie zu verbessern? Im Moment sind unsere Ausgaben um ein vielfaches höher als unsere Einnahmen", sagte einer der Anwesenden. Wer war das noch mal? Ach, auch egal... Immerhin hatten sie die Brotkrümelaktion nicht mitbekommen. Das wäre schädlich für den Ruf gewesen.

„Wir sind immer noch dabei die Schäden, die der Krieg angerichtet hat, wieder zu beheben. Dadurch werden unsere Ausgaben noch einige Zeit relativ hoch sein. Und man muss nicht nur den Verlust der Ernte und vieler Nutztiere bedenken, die uns schwer getroffen haben, sondern auch die hohen Verluste in der Bevölkerung. Außerdem müssen wir viele Gebäude wieder aufbauen, und auch Helms Klamm wurde schwer getroffen. Wir können diese Feste nicht so belassen wie sie jetzt ist, wer weiß, wann sie wieder benötigt wird. Und bis sich das gebessert hat, können wir noch auf das Vermögen des Königreichs zurückgreifen, darum muss sich im Moment niemand Gedanken machen!"

Oh, jetzt sahen alle erleichtert aus! Aber was sie nicht wussten, war, dass das Vermögen immer weniger wurde, was Eowyn und ihren Shoppingtrips zu verdanken war. Konnte sie sich nicht mit einem paar Schuhe, einem Kleid und was sie sonst noch am Leib trägt zufrieden geben? Nein, sie brauchte auch noch was zum wechseln! Also nein, das hatte es in seiner Jugend noch nicht gegeben! Wo war Eowyn überhaupt? Nicht in der Halle... Verdammt, dann könnte sie ja überall sein! Aber jetzt konnte er sie auch nicht suchen gehen, also später...

Okay, jetzt war es wieder langweilig. Also vorsichtig das Brot wieder hervorholen, gut, niemand hatte etwas mitbekommen, und dann etwas abreißen, es schaute immer noch niemand auf seine Hände, und Abwurf. Ja, getroffen! Er konnte es immer noch! Nimm das, Eomer! Und dann sagen die Leute er wäre seit Gandalfs Stabnummer ein wenig seltsam, die hatten doch alle gar keine Ahnung! Wer musste denn täglich diese langweiligen Versammlungen über sich ergehen lassen?

Warten, warten und nochmals warten. Hmm, wie lange gingen diese Audienzen immer? Und wieso hatte er sich nicht was zu lesen mitgenommen? Das Brot war ja inzwischen nicht-existent und Eomer müsste sich vielleicht die Haare waschen... Aber natürlich, er hatte sich ja am Morgen die neue Ausgabe des Mittelerde-Kuriers mitgenommen! Das Kreuzworträtsel durfte ja nicht allzu schwer sein... Hmm, nein, auf dieser Seite war nur irgendein Politikkram, dann der Sport. Oh, die Gondorer Bären hatten gegen Hobbingen 04 im Hüpfsackrennen verloren. Memo an sich selbst, das nächste Mal auf die Hobbits setzen. Dann die Anzeigen, auch nicht wirklich interessant. Stop, was war das?

_„Gutaussehender Single-König aus Gondor sucht attraktive und heiratswillige Schönheiten für Teilnahme an Dating-Show „Date my Dad". Als Preis winkt eine Traumhochzeit und die Krone von Gondor. Bitte nur ernstgemeinte Zuschriften. Bewerbungen bitte hier einreichen: Faramir, Statthalter von Minas Tirith, Postfach 1853, Minas Tirith, Gondor."_

Die Lösung, er hatte sie gefunden! So konnte man Eowyn loswerden, die Rechnungen für die Shoppingtrips würden nicht mehr von seinem Konto abgebucht werden und Rohan würde es wieder besser gehen. Und diese Dating-Show, Eowyns Vater war zwar verstorben, doch wozu hatten sie einen netten Onkel, der König war, das müsste auch gehen. Und dann hieß es ‚Bye bye, Eo'! Das müsste er sofort mit Eomer besprechen... Oh, die Versammlung war bereits vorbei, einfach perfekt! Gut, jetzt nur noch Eomer herwinken und mit ihm alles besprechen...

* * *

Einige Zeit später kam Eowyn lächelnd mit zwei großen Einkaufstaschen in die Goldene Halle hineingelaufen. Eomer und Theoden hatten unterdessen gerade ihre Pläne fertig gestellt, wie sie die rohanische Prinzessin am besten davon überzeugen konnten, bei der Show mitzumachen. Immerhin hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht sehr interessiert an der Ehe gezeigt. Der König deutete seinem Neffen, Eowyn gegenüberzutreten.

„Guten Tag, Onkelchen, Bruderherz. Ist es nicht ein wundervoller Tag? Die Vögel singen, die Blumen leuchten in allen Farben, ich war einkaufen und dann dieser Stallknecht..." Die Prinzessin zog sich ein paar Strohhalme aus den Haaren und lächelte die beiden anderen an. „Ist etwas? Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr etwas sagen wollt."

„Ähm also..." Hilflos sah Eomer zu Theoden, doch der schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wir wollen bei dieser Dating-Show mitmachen und dich zur zukünftigen Königin Gondors machen. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, weil du immer so alleine bist und..."

Doch er wurde von Eowyn unterbrochen. „Okay, ich mach mit."

„Nun lass mich ausreden, ich weiß, dass du dagegen bist, doch Aragorn ist wirklich nett und er wird sicher ein hervorragender Ehemann sein. Immerhin ist er König, das sagt doch einiges und..."

„Hörst du mir zu? Ich bin einverstanden! Immerhin ist die finale Entscheidung in Gondor und ich bin nach der Schlacht dort einfach nicht dazu gekommen, in allen Boutiquen herumzustöbern! Sagt mir dann Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Ach übrigens, Brüderchen, du hast da irgendwas in den Haaren! Bis später!"

Dann nahm sie ihre Taschen und ließ einen sprachlosen König und einen ebenso sprachlosen Heerführer zurück. „Also das lief gut", sagte Eomer schließlich, machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Spiegel und ließ Theoden alleine in Meduseld zurück, der eine Antwort auf die Annonce verfasste.

* * *

Etwa eine Woche später wurde ein wenig begeisterter König von Gondor von seinem extrem motivierten Statthalter nach Rohan gezerrt. Faramir hatte keine von Aragorns Ausreden zählen lassen und nun standen die beiden vor Meduseld, wo sie von Theoden und Eomer in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Rohan! Es ist mir eine Freude Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte Theoden und lächelte seinen hoffentlich Schwiegerneffe in spe strahlend an. „Für das Date ist schon alles vorbereitet und ich kann Euch versichern, dass euer Statthalter in den Händen meines Neffen gut aufgehoben ist. Er kann ihm ja, während wir beschäftigt sind, die Stadt und die Umgebung zeigen."

Faramir war bei diesen Worten blass geworden. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an Bruchtal und die dortige Führung erinnern. „Ähm, also ich möchte keine unnötigen Umstände machen. Ich kann mich den Tag über schon alleine beschäftigen, dann kann sich euer Neffe auch wichtigeren Dingen widmen."

„Nun, auch gut. Und jetzt kommt mit, Aragorn, der Tag ist noch jung und wir haben viel vor!" Mit diesen Worten schwang sich der König von Rohan auf ein Pferd, das von einem Stallburschen gebracht worden war und bedeutete Aragorn es ihm gleich zu tun. Der Braunhaarige bestieg sein Pferd und folgte Theoden, der sich auf den Weg aus der Stadt heraus machte. Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen beobachteten sie noch eine Weile, bis sich Eomer entschuldigte, um sich Staatsgeschäften zu widmen. Daraufhin machte sich Minas Tiriths Satthalter auf, die goldene Halle zu besichtigen.

* * *

Außerhalb von Edoras saßen Theoden und Aragorn auf ihren Pferden und suchten nach Wild zum jagen. In Rohan gab es hauptsächlich Kleinwild, deswegen hatte der König auch seinen Lieblingsfalken mitgenommen, allerdings nicht daran gedacht, dass dieser noch nicht richtig gezähmt war. Er hatte dadurch einige Probleme, das aufgebrachte Tier unter Kontrolle zu halten, als es an den Lederschnüren zerrte. Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Aragorn zu Theoden.

„Nun, wieso glaubt Ihr, dass Eure Nichte die perfekte Braut für mich wäre?"

„Oh, da gibt es so viele Gründe, doch ich denke, das besprechen wir besser nachher bei einem guten Met. Jetzt sollten wir uns lieber einmal auf die Jagd konzentrieren. Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr ein fabelhafter Jäger sein sollt. Stimmt das, oder sind das etwa nur Gerüchte?"

„Natürlich ist das wahr! Ich bin einer der Besten in ganz Mittelerde", antwortete Gondors König stolz und nahm einen Bogen zur Hand. „Zeigt mir das Ziel und ich treffe es!"

Theoden nickte und machte den Falken los. „Na komm, mein Hübscher, zeig uns wo wir hin müssen!", flüsterte er dem Tier zu, bevor es sich erhob und hoch über ihnen zu kreisen begann. Die beiden waren noch eine ganze Weile unterwegs, bevor sie nach Meduseld zurückkehrten. Sie hatten einige Hasen und ein Reh erlegt, die sie mit sich zurückbrachten und in der Küche zu einem Festmahl herrichten ließen. Der Falke allerdings hatte seine Chance genutzt und war in die Freiheit zurückgekehrt.

* * *

Unterdessen war der Statthalter Gondors durch Meduseld gewandert und war schließlich auf eine leichtbekleidete Eowyn gestoßen, die seelenruhig auf einer Couch lag und in einer Modezeitschrift blätterte. Als sie den großgewachsenen Schwarzhaarigen erblickte, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf ihre zarten Züge.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Habt Ihr Euch verlaufen oder was führt euch in meine Gemächer?", fragte die blonde Schildmaid mit einem lasziven Augenaufschlag. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich heute noch Gesellschaft erwarte, ansonsten hätte ich mich angemessen gekleidet. Dies ist nicht dafür geeignet um, Gäste zu empfangen." Zufrieden sah sie, wie Faramir jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgte, legte ihre Zeitschrift neben sich und stand auf. Dabei konnte der Statthalter einen guten Blick auf ihren Körper erhaschen, der nur notdürftig durch die rote Seide verdeckt war.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment, damit ich mich umziehen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass man mir vorwirft, Gäste nicht angemessen unterhalten zu haben..." Mit wiegenden Schritten ging Eowyn in Richtung ihres Schlafgemachs und schenkte Faramir noch ein strahlendes Lächeln, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Faramir, der in der ganzen Zeit kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht hatte, schluckte schwer. Das sollte eine von Aragorns potentiellen Ehefrauen sein? Nicht, wenn er es zu verhindern wusste! Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen, so hatte er sie nicht in Erinnerung. Als er Eowyn das letzte und einzige Mal gesehen hatte, waren sie beide in den Häusern der Heilung gewesen. Damals hatte sie so zerbrechlich und hilflos gewirkt und jetzt war sie das genaue Gegenteil! Ihre makellose Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff, der mehr enthüllte als verdeckte, diese vollen roten Lippen, das lange blonde Haar und diese blauen Augen, von langen dunklen Wimpern umgeben... Nein, so hatte er sie wahrlich nicht in Erinnerung. Auf jeden Fall war es hier um ein weites interessanter als in Bruchtal, man konnte eben nur ein gewisses Maß an Naturliebe ertragen.

Immer wieder blickte er zu der hellbraunen Tür, hinter der die Schildmaid verschwunden war. Sollte er es wagen? Ein kleiner Blick konnte doch nicht schaden und niemand würde es bemerken... Langsam stand er auf und ging leise zur Tür. Gerade als er nach der Klinke greifen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Eowyn stand mit einem geöffneten Kleid vor ihm. Sie warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht helfen? Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit der Schnürung des Kleides, ich kann es leider nicht alleine schließen. Wärt Ihr vielleicht so gütig und würdet mit eine helfende Hand leihen, Faramir?"

„Natürlich, Lady Eowyn, ich bin Euch gerne behilflich!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige eifrig und folgte der Blonden in ihr Schlafgemach. Dabei sah er allerdings nicht das zufriedene Grinsen, das ihre Lippen umspielte.

* * *

Nachdem die beiden Könige von der erfolgreichen Jagd zurückgekehrt waren, machten sie es sich in Meduseld gemütlich. Ihre Jagdbeute war in der Küche hergerichtet worden und stand nun vor ihnen zusammen mit zwei Krügen Met auf dem Tisch. Die Braten dufteten herrlich und die beiden griffen hungrig zu.

„Nun, um auf Eure Frage zurückzukehren Aragorn, meine Nichte ist einfach perfekt. Also sie kann wirklich gut mit Geld umgehen. Sie hat damit schon viel Erfahrung gesammelt und das ist doch für eine zukünftige Königin wirklich praktisch. Ihr wollt doch sicher Euer Königreich nicht herunterwirtschaften, oder?", sagte Theoden und ergriff einen der Krüge. Nach einem großen Schluck des süßen Mets fuhr er fort. „Außerdem ist sie keine verweichlichte Hofdame! Hier hat sie gelernt immer schön mitanzupacken, ob es darum geht zu kochen oder den Stall auszumisten, sie ist immer dabei. Hmm, ja, sie ist wirklich gerne im Stall, um sich dort um die Pferde zu kümmern... Der Stallbursche freut sich sicher, dass sie ihm immer so nett hilft."

Der König Gondors hörte Theodens Ausführungen gespannt zu. Das klang ja schon einmal nicht schlecht. Wenn seine Angestellten weiter streiken würden, hätte er immerhin jemanden, der sich mal um die Wäsche kümmern würde und was zu Essen kochen konnte. Und was das herunterwirtschaften anging... es konnte ja nur noch besser werden!

„Außerdem ist sie noch Jungfrau, so was ist doch nie verkehrt, oder? Da könnt ihr sie nach der Hochzeit in die Freuden des Fleisches einführen. Das würde Euch doch sicher gefallen. Heutzutage achten so wenige junge Frauen noch darauf unberührt in die Ehe zu gehen. Was auch noch für sie spricht, ist, dass sie nicht gerade hässlich ist. Also ich hab da schon andere Königinnen gesehen... Es ist kein Wunder, wieso manche Frauen bei ihrer Hochzeit nen Schleier tragen. Sonst würde sie doch niemand heiraten wollen!"

Wann hatte er die Schildmaid das letzte Mal gesehen? dachte Aragorn angestrengt nach. Das war kurz, bevor er Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, gewesen. Sie hatte sich damals in den Häusern der Heilung befunden, da sie sich schwer im Kampf verletzt hatte. Theoden hatte Recht, überlegte Aragorn. Eowyn konnte man wirklich nicht als hässlich bezeichnen, auch wenn sie gerade schwerverletzt und ohnmächtig herumlag...

„Und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie eine Menge Erfahrung mit der Verwaltung eines Königreichs hat? Immerhin hat sie hier alles organisiert, als ich...äh... sagen wir mal, verhindert war. Ja, wenn man älter wird, dann läuft es manchmal nicht mehr so gut. Werdet Ihr alles noch mitbekommen, mein Freund. Aber solche kleinen blauen Pillen helfen da ungemein."

Aragorn nickte und trank seinen Krug Met aus, bevor er sich wieder etwas einschenkte. Dieses Zeug war wirklich gut, kaum zu glauben, dass er es noch nie probiert hatte! Und das Beste daran war, dass es keinen Alkohol enthielt und er nicht befürchten musste, wieder einen Kater zu bekommen, wie nach seiner Weinorgie mit Elrond!

„Und dann ist Eowyn noch sehr sportlich. Ihr habt sie doch sicher schon einmal mit der Waffe in der Hand erlebt, sie schlägt jeden Feind in die Flucht, sogar einen Nazgul hat sie schon mal erledigt. Und sie ist wirklich gut im Umgang mit Pferden. Oh, ihr solltet vielleicht nicht so viel trinken, wenn man Met nicht gewöhnt ist, kann das ganz schön übel enden..."

Gerade hatte er zum wiederholten Male seinen Krug geleert, als er die Worte Theodens vernahm. Sollte in dem süßen Zeug etwa doch Alkohol sein? Ach, was soll's, dachte sich Aragorn, jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich ein recht übel gelaunter König und ein äußerst zufriedener Statthalter zurück auf den Weg nach Gondor. Aragorn bereute es wieder so viel getrunken zu haben und schwor sich nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren und Faramir... Der Statthalter überlegte angestrengt nach Argumenten, wie er seinen König davon überzeugen konnte, die Schildmaid als potentielle Ehefrau nicht weiter in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber irgendwas würde... nein, müsste ihm einfach einfallen.

TBC

* * *

Sagt uns doch noch schnell was ihrvon diesem Kapitelhaltet...


	4. Date 3 Legowen, Prinzessin des

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Orte und Personen aus Mittelerde stammen von Tolkien, die Serie Date my Mum von MTV. Wir haben uns das alles nur ausgeborgt.

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Narwain-01 und mir und wir hoffen, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3 – Legowen, Prinzessin des Düsterwalds**

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es eine Lösung für sein Problem geben könnte? Er auf keinen Fall, schon seit Jahrhunderten musste er sich mit diesem Faulpelz von Sohn herumschlagen. Immer wenn es irgendwo eine Schlacht oder ein Gemetzel gab, war dieser natürlich zugegen, überwand alle Hindernisse und überstand alle Unannehmlichkeiten, aber hatte er es bis jetzt geschafft von zuhause auszuziehen? Nein, Legolas hockte weiterhin den ganzen Tag daheim herum und bequemte sich nur aus seinen Gemächern, um auf die Jagd zu gehen… Doch jetzt hatte er, König Thranduil vom Düsterwald, die Idee, um das zu ändern!

Fies grinsend ging der blonde Elb mit einer Ausgabe des Mittelerde-Kuriers durch die Gänge des Palastes auf die Suche nach seinem einzigen Sohn und Erben. Die Wachen und Bediensteten, die ihm auf seinem Weg entgegen kamen, blickten alle schnell zu Boden und eilten davon. Keiner von ihnen wollte dem König in seiner jetzigen Laune gegenüberstehen. Es war nicht so, dass der König wütend war, doch er wirkte besorgniserregend.

Schließlich erreichte Thranduil die Tür zu den Gemächern seines Sohnes, klopfte einmal kräftig gegen die dicke Eichentür und trat dann ein. Doch alles was er sah, war ein verlassenes Zimmer, in dem das Chaos herrschte. Schnell durchforstete er noch die anderen Zimmer, doch von Legolas war keine Spur zu finden. Allerdings waren auch weder sein Bogen noch seine Zwillingsdolche zu sehen, was darauf hinwies, dass er wieder einmal auf die Jagd gegangen war. Das war mal wieder so typisch, erst feiern bis zum Umfallen, ein riesiges Durcheinander anrichten und dann einfach ausreiten und erwarten, dass einem hinterher geräumt wird. Aber das konnte er nun vergessen, dafür würde Thranduil nun sorgen!

Der König verließ die Gemächer seines Sohnes und hielt eine Dienstmagd am Arm fest, die die Zimmer gerade betreten wollte. Die junge Elbin erschreckte sich so sehr, dass sie den Korb mit Wäsche fallen ließ, der prompt auf Thranduils königlichem Fuß landete. Dieser konnte sich gerade so einen schmerzlichen Aufschrei verkneifen, indem er sich auf die Lippe biss.

„Oh, verzeiht mir, Majestät! Das wollte ich nicht", sagte die Magd bestürzt, und machte sich sofort daran, die Wäsche wieder in den Korb zu räumen.

„Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert", antwortete Thranduil und beugte sich herunter, um der braunhaarigen Magd zu helfen. „Sag mal, bist du dafür zuständig, in den Gemächern meines Sohnes für Ordnung zu sorgen?"

„Ja, Majestät, verzeiht, Majestät, dass ich so spät dran bin, aber in der Küche war noch so viel zu erledigen und…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Von nun an musst du das nicht mehr machen."

„Aber, aber…", begann die junge Elbin und dann brach sie in Tränen aus. „Bitte, Majestät, entlasst mich nicht. Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen hier zu arbeiten und ich werde mich bessern, ich verspreche es Euch, Majestät!"

„Pscht, nicht doch. So hatte ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!" Thranduil nahm die aufgelöste Dienstmagd in den Arm und schaukelte sie leicht, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, eine Frau weinen zu sehen, vor allem nicht so eine hübsche… „Ich hatte nur geplant, dass mein Sohn von nun an mehr Verantwortung tragen soll, und das beinhaltet auch, dass er für seine Gemächer selbst zuständig ist. Und auch wenn er etwas anderes befiehlt, wird niemand mehr dort aufräumen oder putzen. Könntest du das weitergeben?"

Mit rotgerandeten Augen sah die braunhaarige Elbin den König an. „Natürlich, Majestät. Und es tut mir schrecklich leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe…", sagte sie leise und sah schnell zu Boden.

„Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung, ich werde es für mich behalten… Und am besten fängst du gleich an und lässt den Wäschekorb hier stehen, den kann Legolas selber hineintragen und alles einräumen. Und in der Zeit, die du jetzt frei hast, wieso gehst du nicht auf den Markt oder machst sonst irgendwas? Und ich gehe jetzt meinen Sohn suchen!"

Der König lächelte die Dienstmagd noch einmal beruhigend an, stand dann auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, er würde Legolas schon irgendwann finden. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er spätestens dann zu ihm kommen, nachdem er zurückgekommen war und das Chaos in seinen Gemächern gesehen hatte. Die Befehlsgewalt zu haben, war manchmal wirklich äußerst praktisch.

Thranduil hatte sich nicht geirrt; sein Sohn war, zusammen mit diesem vermaledeiten Zwerg, den er mitgebracht hatte, mal wieder ausgeritten, um auf die Jagd zu gehen. Hatten die beiden denn nie etwas Besseres zu tun als am Tag zu Jagen oder nur faul herumzusitzen und sich nachts volllaufen zu lassen? Anscheinend nicht. Aber was konnte elb denn da schon großartig machen? Vor ein paar Tagen hätte der König noch zugeben müssen keine Lösung zu wissen, doch das war noch vor diesem herrlichen Morgen gewesen. Manchmal hatten Zeitungen wirklich interessanten Inhalt. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass man sein Kind so einfach loswerden konnte? Ganz in Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte Thranduil die Ankunft seines Sohnes in seinem Büro erst, als dieser mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch schlug.

„Adar! Hast du eine Ahnung was hier los ist? Ich komme heim und in meinen Gemächern sieht es furchtbar aus. Und dann stand da noch ein Korb mit Wäsche vor der Tür, den ich nicht gesehen hatte, und über den ich gestürzt bin. Dadurch hat dann meine Nase angefangen zu bluten und jetzt habe ich Blutflecken auf meinem neuen Seidenhemd. Die gehen sicher nicht wieder heraus… Und das Personal hat sich geweigert etwas zu machen! Sie haben sich einfach meinen Befehlen widersetzt! Wie konnten sie nur? Du musst unbedingt mal mit ihnen reden, dass sie sich mir gegenüber nicht so unverschämt benehmen dürfen!" Frustriert ließ sich der Elbenprinz in einen Sessel gegenüber von seinem Vater fallen und sah angewidert auf die roten Flecken auf seinem Hemd.

„Das hat schon alles seine beste Ordnung, mein Sohn", gab Thranduil gelassen zur Auskunft, ohne von den Dokumenten aufzusehen, die er gerade durchlas.

„WAS? Seine beste Ordnung? Wie soll ich das verstehen, Adar?", rief Legolas aufgebracht.

„Nun, das heißt, dass du in Zukunft für deine Gemächer selbst zuständig bist und dir niemand helfen wird. Aber vielleicht kannst du ja deinen Zwergenfreund dazu überreden, etwas zu tun. Der hängt hier genauso faul herum wie du", antwortete der König und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Oh ja, sein Leben wurde immer besser!

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Ich bin immerhin ein Kriegsheld!"

„Ein Kriegsheld der mit 2587 Jahren immer noch daheim wohnt und so selbstständig ist wie ein Säugling. Aber keine Sorge, das wird sich bald wieder ändern."

„Das hoffe ich doch!", sagte der Prinz und sah etwas erleichtert aus.

„Ja, du wirst nämlich ausziehen." Thranduil blickte auf und sah auf das entsetzte Gesicht seines Sohnes.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Bitte, ich mache alles, aber schmeiß mich nicht raus! Wo soll ich denn hingehen!" Legolas sah seinen Vater flehend an und als er bemerkte wie dieser zu grinsen begann, wusste er, dass er soeben einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, wird es dir sicher nichts ausmachen zu heiraten. Ich habe nämlich beschlossen, dass du an einer Dating-Show teilnehmen wirst, bei der es um die Hand des Königs von Gondor geht."

Eins, zwei, drei… „WAS SOLL ICH MACHEN?" Bingo! „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, Adar! Der König von Gondor ist ein Mann, und ich stehe auf Frauen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Aragorn mich kennt und mich sicher auch nicht heiraten will!"

„Das ist alles gar kein Problem! Es geht nämlich um die Dating-Show ‚Date my Dad' und er wird dich bis ganz zu Schluss nicht sehen. Außerdem werden wir dich als meine Tochter ausgeben."

Legolas stützte resignierend den Kopf auf die Hände. „Aragorn weiß doch, dass ich keine Frau bin, und er weiß auch, dass ich keine Schwester habe!"

„Oh, du vergisst da deine Zwillingsschwester, die bis jetzt im Kloster gelebt hat. Wir brauchen dann nur noch ein Kleid für dich und alles wird perfekt. Wenn wir gewinnen, ziehst du nach Gondor und gehst mir nicht mehr auf die Nerven und wenn du dich weigerst, dann fliegst du hier raus. Und dass wir gewinnen, daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel!", sagte Thranduil selbstzufrieden.

„Wie du meinst, Adar, wie du meinst…", sagte der blonde Prinz und verließ niedergeschlagen das Büro seines Vaters, er hatte noch ein paar Zimmer aufzuräumen.

„Euer Hoheit! Ich habe soeben den letzten Teilnehmer für die Show ausgewählt. Wir müssen uns auch gleich auf den Weg machen, sonst werden wir nie rechtzeitig für das Date im Düsterwald ankommen", rief Faramir und betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Thronsaal. Den ganzen Morgen über war er die Post durchgegangen, um noch jemanden für das letzte Date zu finden. Es waren erstaunlich viele Zuschriften gekommen, doch die meisten hatten einen kleinen Zusatz von den potentiellen Bräuten gehabt, in dem sie darum baten sie nicht auszuwählen... Es gab anscheinend recht viele Väter in Mittelerde, die ihre Töchter loswerden wollten.

‚Nicht schon wieder!', dachte sich der König. Immerhin hatte er den letzten Kater gerade erst überwunden. Aber die Bediensteten waren immer noch am Streiken, so kam ein kleiner Ausflug nicht gerade ungelegen. Nur dieses Mal musste er wirklich an seinem Vorsatz festhalten und nichts mehr trinken. „Und wer hat diesmal die Ehre meiner Gesellschaft?"

„Oh, ich habe die perfekte Kandidatin gefunden, König Thranduils Tochter! Die richtige Herkunft hat sie ja, und bis jetzt ist mir noch nichts Schlechtes über sie zu Ohren gekommen, Euer Hoheit. Nun, ich werde schon einmal alles für unseren Aufbruch morgen früh vorbereiten! Immerhin wollen wir ja nicht zu Eurem Date zu spät kommen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Statthalter schwungvoll um und verließ den Saal.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron und dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendwas kam ihm komisch vor, aber ihm fiel einfach nicht ein was genau. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Thranduils Tochter zu tun aber was... Schließlich gab er auf darüber nachzudenken und schob dieses komische Gefühl auf den Restalkohol in seinem Blut ab.

Ein paar Tage später kamen Faramir und Aragorn schließlich in Eryn Lasgalen an, wo sie von einem sehr begeisterten König und dessen nicht wirklich begeistertem Sohn in Empfang genommen wurden. Faramir, der von Glorfindels Führung immer noch nicht ganz erholt war, wurde blass, als er hörte von Legolas herumgeführt zu werden und diesmal nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Der Statthalter, der hoffte, dass es nicht ganz so viel zu sehen geben würde wie in Bruchtal, wurde sofort von dem Prinzen am Arm genommen und von den beiden Königen weggeführt.

Aragorn begleitete unterdessen Thranduil zum königlichen Trainingsplatz, wo ein kleiner Wettkampf zwischen den beiden stattfinden sollte. Der König des Düsterwalds hatte bereits ein paar Zielscheiben aufstellen und Bögen und Pfeile bringen lassen. Die beiden nahmen sich jeweils einen Bogen und begannen mit einem kleinen Wettkampf. Nach einigen Runden ließ Thranduil seinen Gast großzügig gewinnen, welche Opfer man nicht alle bringt, um sein Kind loszuwerden...

Danach begaben sich die beiden zu einer Decke, auf der ein Picknick vorbereitet war, bei dem die Bediensteten den Wein natürlich nicht vergessen hatten. Der blonde König goss zuerst Aragorn, danach sich einen Kelch voll ein und ließ sich dann auf ein Kissen nieder.

„Erzählt mir doch etwas von eurer Tochter. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht wusste, dass Legolas noch Geschwister hat. Er hat nie etwas von seiner Schwester erzählt", sagte Aragorn und blickte Thranduil neugierig an.

„Nun, Lego...wen hat für viele Jahre in einem Kloster gelebt und sich erst nach dem Krieg dazu entschlossen, wieder hierher zurück zu kehren. Und natürlich hat sie mir die Bitte entgegengebracht, ihr den passenden Ehemann zu finden. Und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass sie die perfekte Braut für Euch wäre!" Thranduil lächelte den König Gondors strahlend an und füllte gleichzeitig dessen Kelch wieder auf.

„Ich meine, sie hat in einem Kloster gelebt... da braucht sie jemanden, der ihr noch so einiges beibringen kann, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine. Und meine Tochter ist hervorragend erzogen in der höfischen Etikette, nicht wie die meisten so genannten ‚Prinzessinnen' heutzutage. Denkt nur an diese Arwen aus Bruchtal, nichts als herumzicken kann sie!" _‚Nimm das Elrond! Dämlicher Idiot denkt er könnte meinen Sohn mit seiner irren Tochter ausstechen!'_

Aragorn nippte abwesend an seinem Kelch, den der König Düsterwalds auch gleich wieder auffüllte. „Hmm, das klingt ja gar nicht mal so schlecht. Und was könnt Ihr mir noch alles so über Eure Tochter erzählen?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige, der nicht zu bemerken schien, wie viel Wein er bereits getrunken hatte.

„Also bei Legowen braucht ihr Euch nie darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass sie Euch mit einem anderen Mann betrügen wird oder erst gar ein Kind mit einem anderen Mann bekommen könnte. Da könnt ihr Euch hundertprozentig sicher sein!" _‚Nur bei den Dienstmägden, Hofdamen und sonstigen weiblichen Wesen müsste er sich Sorgen machen, aber das ist ja dann nicht mehr mein Problem.'_ „Und sie hat ein Händchen für die Jagd. Außerdem bezweifle ich nicht, dass sie Euch in einem Zweikampf besiegen könnte. Sie wäre also die perfekte Braut für Euch, was denkt Ihr?", sagte Thranduil und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Aragorns Kelch ein weiteres mal zu füllen.

„Nun, ich denke, Eure Tochter ist wirklich perfekt, so wie Ihr sie mir beschrieben habt", antwortete Aragorn und stand auf. Dann ging er leicht wankend zurück zum Trainingsplatz. „Was haltet Ihr von einem weiteren kleinen Wettstreit? Nanu, wieso sind jetzt auf einmal mehr Zielscheiben da? Naja, dann habe ich eben mehr Auswahl..." Dann griff er nach einem Pfeil, den er nach dem zweiten Versuch sogar zu fassen bekam und schoss den Pfeil ab. Er landete einige Meter neben dem Ziel entfernt im Gras.

König Thranduil betrachtete das ganze mit einem Lächeln. ‚Legolas soll sich schon mal an ein Korsett gewöhnen, den Sieg habe ich schon so gut wie in der Tasche!'

Während Aragorn von seinem Vorsatz nüchtern zu bleiben abgehalten wurde, überlegte sich Legolas wie er den Versuch seines Vaters ihn als ‚Legowen' zu verheiraten, zunichte machen konnte. Als er in das gelangweilte Gesicht des Satthalters von Gondor blickte, hatte er eine Idee.

„Hat sich eigentlich in Gondor viel verändert seit dem Ende des Krieges? Aragorn ist sicher ein beliebter König, oder?", fragte Legolas und blieb im Gang stehen, er hatte Faramir gerade die Kerker gezeigt und zu dessen Erleichterung musste bis jetzt noch keine einzige Pflanze begrüßt werden.

„Nun, ich kann ohne Zweifel sagen, dass er der beliebteste König seit dreitausend Jahren ist. Und verändert hat sich nicht sehr viel, außer dass all das, was zerstört wurde, langsam wieder aufgebaut wird. Wieso fragt Ihr?"

„Ich fühle mich meiner _Schwester_ zutiefst verbunden und möchte natürlich nicht, dass sie jemanden heiratet, der nicht gut für sie ist. Das versteht Ihr sicher, oder?" Faramir nickte nur und Legolas fuhr fort. „Aragorn ist natürlich ein guter Freund von mir, und wie Ihr selbst gesagt habt, auch ein guter König, doch ich bezweifle, dass er zu meiner Schwester passt. Sie sind einfach nicht... kompatibel genug."

„Und wieso hätte Euer Vater sonst zugestimmt? Er denkt anscheinend, dass die beiden perfekt zusammen passen würden", sagte Faramir und sah dabei nicht, wie sich die Augen des Prinzen verdunkelten. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, wurde der Statthalter von Legolas an den Schultern gepackt und an die steinerne Wand gepresst. Dann beugte sich der Blonde leicht vor und flüsterte Faramir ins Ohr.

„Jetzt hört mir genau zu. Ihr werdet verhindern, dass sich Aragorn für meine Schwester entscheidet. Solltet Ihr das nicht schaffen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr in diesen Verliesen hier unten verschwindet und nie wieder auftauchen werdet. Haben wir uns verstanden?... Gut! Also ich denke, ich habe Euch die Gärten noch nicht gezeigt, folgt mir."

Legolas hatte den Schwarzhaarigen wieder losgelassen und ging weiter, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Faramir war ein wenig blass geworden und folgte den Prinzen nach einigen Sekunden.

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und Aragorn und Faramir wurden von den beiden königlichen Elben verabschiedet. Legolas warf dem Statthalter noch einige warnende Blicke zu, damit er die Unterredung nicht vergaß und sein Vater schickte beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches diese nur halbherzig erwiderten. Faramir, weil er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, seinem König auch diese Kandidatin auszureden und Aragorn... Nun dieser schwor sich ein weiteres Mal nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren.

**TBC

* * *

**

Wir hoffen, dass euch allen das Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr uns ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet...


End file.
